Lust before Love
by Demonessofthemoon
Summary: Naruto has been sent to a boarding school. There he meets a girl that changes his life. Then he returns home. Will he be the same? And what about the girl that came with him? Is Naruto still Naruto, or someone better?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had always been a problem child. He could never sit still. His own mother didn't want him. She called him a failure.

So after about twelve years of this, his father sends him to a boarding school.

"Thank god Naruto is going soon."

"I know I can't wait."

He sat under a tree looking at the sky as he heard this.

'Why does everyone hate me?'

Tears streamed down his face then left suddenly. Then the coolest guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha, walked by him. He never even glanced at him.

'What a bastard!'

Naruto got up and walked to the gate. He looked back and sighed.

'Here is to new beginnings.'

* * *

**Five Years Later...**

"Did you here? Naruto is back."

"Oh man now we have to deal with him."

Suddenly Naruto walked through the gate and everyone gasped. He had changed, and he wasn't alone. A girl was walking next to him.

He still had spiky blond hair, but he was buffer and had two scratches on each cheek. His eyes showed matureness and what he had been through.

The girl had long silver hair to her thighs. She also had two scratches on each cheek. Her eyes were frosty blue and showed coldness. She was slim and slender but curvy. She had breasts the size of two apples in each.

Both looked at the school with hate. Both of them wore black tee-shirts and tight, black leather pants. They wore similar black boots.

Naruto had a fox earring in one ear. She had two cats on hers. She also wore a choker with a bell on it. It looked like a cat collar.

Both walked up together not looking at anyone. Suddenly a girl stepped in front of them.

"Hi I'm Sakura. I'm the vice president of the school. Can I help you?"

The girl snickered without a smile and glanced at Naruto. She tapped her arm quickly.

"No I don't think I need the help of a whore. I have all the help I need from Kira."

The girl bumped her out of the way, and they continued to walk up the path.

"I'm not a whore!" shouted Sakura.

She ran up and stood in front of them again.

The girl growled and looked at her threateningly.

"When will you get the hint?," replied Naruto, "We don't want your help. Kira and I are just fine without the help of all you assholes."

"What are you and this Kira girl dating?" said Sakura.

"No I wish we were though."

He glanced at the girl, and she shook her head no. She continued to walk up the path. She stopped at the very top, and waited for Naruto.

"Oh well I tried." he said.

He passed Sakura again and walked up to Kira. He wrapped a arm around his backpack, and walked in with her.

"He is such a jerk." Sakura said frustrated.

"I don't blame him after what we did to him." said Ino.

Sakura said, "That doesn't give him the right still. That girl though pushes my buttons. She didn't say a word yet Naruto acted as if he understood her. Then when he asks her out she says no."

"What would you say yes?" said Choji.

Sakura blushes and says, "No! I'm Sasuke property. I may hate the girl but Naruto is okay. I don't want him to get killed. Well atleast not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the people reading my story. X-219

* * *

Naruto was walking down the halls with Kira. Her hair swayed slightly. They were going to the gym. 

"Man I love gym! I hope it is like it was at the boarding school."

Kira looked at him, and leaned and whispered in his ear. Sasuke and his group were watching this. Naruto laughed.

"True they will never be as good as our gym."

Naruto looked at her seriously now.

"Kira why won't you just go out with me? What do I have to do?"

Kira sighs a little and walks. She again whispers in his ear.

"Fine, but Kira always now I want you."

Kira blushes a little, and walks into the gym. Naruto stares after her, sighs, and walks in.

"That was interesting." said Neji.

Sakura growled and said, "Why won't she just date him?"

Sasuke thought silently.

* * *

**Sasuke Prov.**

'I want that girl. She is different. She makes my blood pound. When I look at her though, she doesn't see me.'

"Let's go." said Sasuke.

They walk into the gym.

* * *

**Normal Prov. **

**In the gym**

Kira was running with the girls but she smoked them. The girls gym teacher decided to move her up to the boys. The girls gym teacher asked and the boys said yes.

So Kira was running next to Naruto as he chatted away. She nodded sometimes listening. Sasuke Uchiha was right behind Kira staring.

'She even looks good running. Her hair swaying seductively. Her body is curvy in all the right places.'

She suddenly picked up speed, Naruto just behind her. Naruto laughed as she ran faster. He stared to fall behind. He suddenly took off and was right behind her again.

She ran faster even more. Naruto passed, and got right behind her.

"You may still out run me Kira, but I'll keep trying."

She suddenly smirked at him, and ran even faster. She dropped right by him and whispered in his ear. He suddenly grinned and ran around the track. Kira laughed, and tried to catch up but couldn't.

As Naruto crossed the finish line he panted hard.

"Now do I get my prize?"

He turned toward Kira. She smiled a little. She motioned her hands for later. She motioned towards the teacher. Naruto nodded in understanding. He whispered into her ear.

She blushes a little and nods. She begins to run again.

"Hey Sasuke what are you staring at?" asked Neji.

"Nothing." he replies.

He starts running again around the track.


End file.
